Just A Book
by Jill G. Lowrey
Summary: A short scene I wrote that depicts an argument between Sirius and Regulus as a character study of Sirius. It is written in a script format with actions put into parentheses and italics. Rating is because a character is advocating for Death Eater Philosophies.


_**It's Just A Book.**_

_SCENE: HOGWARTS CASTLE, A hallway on the main floor..._

_When preformed on stage, a simple black backdrop can be used. Both boys should be in _

_ matching white dress shirts, and black pants. __**Regulus**__ should be wearing a Green Slytherin Tie and should be well put together. __**Sirius**__ should have on a Red Gryffindor Tie and should be sloppily dressed, his shirttails hanging out and the tie undone._

_At RISE: __**Regulus**__ enters carrying a BOOK. __**Sirius**__ enters behind him._

** Sirius**: What are you hiding Reg.

** Regulus**: (_hides the BOOK_) Nothing, Sirius.

** Sirius**: Really, doesn't look like nothing to me. _(__**Sirius**__ reaches for the BOOK, but __**Regulus**__ doesn't let HIM get it)_

** Regulus**: It's just something my friend gave me to keep safe, you wouldn't know anything about that. No one would ever trust you to keep anything safe.

** Sirius**: If it's that serious you should have used the Fidelius Charm.

** Regulus**: It's just a book; (_showing __**Sirius **__the BOOK,)_it's not that big of a deal.

_ (__**Regulus**__ tries to keep it out of __**Sirius's**__ reach. __**Sirius **__gets the BOOK; __**Regulus**__ is reaching over HIM trying to get IT back_)

** Sirius**: We'll see about that. (_reading the BOOK, __**Sirius's**__ face falls before _

_ turning into a sneer)_

** Regulus**: (_reaching for the BOOK)_ Give it back Sirius; it's just a bloody book.

**Sirius**: You're right, it is a bloody book! This is Dark Magic, Regulus, the kind He uses. Did one of those Death Eaters make you take this? I'll make them pay.

** Regulus**: They didn't make me do anything.

** Sirius**: What! Why do you have this then? Do you know how much trouble you could get in for this?

** Regulus**: Not any more then you've already caused.

** Sirius**: I'm just having a bit of fun.

** Regulus**: And that's all I'm doing. (_Reaches for the book that __**Sirius**__ keeps out _

_ of reach_) Although, I don't think mum and da will be that upset with me, they might even be a bit pleased.

** Sirius**: You think doing this will make da' happy. Make him love you. Da' can't love. It isn't possible... Or maybe it's the ranting of the madwoman that has finally gotten to you.

** Regulus**: Don't talk about mum that way.

** Sirius**: She isn't a mother! She isn't anything!

** Regulus**: I'm warning you Sirius. (_Takes out HIS wand)_

** Sirius**: Oh, look at you, the Golden Boy of the Black Family, defending our honor. "Toujours Pur". Come 'on. Show me what those so-called friends have taught you!

** Regulus**: At least I have friends. Who do you have? Potter? He'll leave you the second trouble turns up, off to play the hero, like always.

** Sirius**: Don't talk about him that way. You don't know him.

(_**Sirius**__ turns to walk away)_

** Regulus**: I know him; Sirius, and I know you. In the end you will be all alone with no one and nothing to fight for. (_**Sirius**__ looks back at __**Regulus**_) Join us... (_**Regulus**__ walks towards __**Sirius**_) He will give you something to fight for.

** Sirius**: I have enough. (_**Sirius**__ pushes __**Regulus**__ away with the BOOK_.)

** Regulus**: He will take all of it and you know it. You can't win because the only way to win is to be more powerful and He is the most powerful. Don't you understand, Sirius, the only thing worth fighting for is power. That's why we must be pure. When we mix with those filthy mudbloods we waste that power. We have to protect our power; we have to protect our purity.

** Sirius**: Do you hear yourself Reg, do you hear what you are saying? You sound just like them.

** Regulus**: Yes, I hear myself and for once I am proud and so are mum and da'. I'm doing what needs to be done for the good of us all. We are going to win. We are going to rule. We are the most powerful. You and all your little underlings are going to lose. (_**Sirius**__ pushes __**Regulus**__ away, starts to walk away_) ...Then again, you always were good at losing.

** Sirius**: Crucio!

(_**Regulus**__ curls back and screams, then laughs.__** Sirius**__ stands there looking at HIS wand for a minute; HE doesn't believe what HE has done. HE exits, disgusted with HIMSELF_._)_

** Regulus:** Now who's doing Black Magic.


End file.
